


Suicide Melody

by MonochromeMog



Series: Vocaloid Songs Inspired Fanfics [19]
Category: overwatch
Genre: 1st POV, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jesse's POV, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: Out of nowhere, I want to die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Don't read if suicide is a sensitive topic for you. There's so many f*cked up things in this story, so please proceed with caution. 
> 
> If there's any wrong tags regarding spelling, let me know and I'll fix them when I have decent internet.

Suicide Melody 

 

Today I feel like I want to put an end to my life. 

A hopelessness feeling stirs within me. 

Yes, today I would die by hanging. 

I would tie a frayed rope around my neck and hang from the ceiling. 

But, what's this? 

I can't find any rope. 

Grim is watching me and I can't escape. 

He'll catch on, and never let me leave. 

What a wonderful life this is!

Because there's no rope and Grim is watching me, I get to live another day. 

 

Today, I wish to die due to carbon monoxide poisoning. 

Yes, I will suffocate and leave this wasteland forever. 

But, what's this? 

My lighter doesn't have any oil. 

Maybe it would be best to instead light a match. 

But I don't have any. 

Dragon took mine away last week to get me to stop smoking. 

Life really is cruel to me. 

Because I don't have any oil or matches, I get to live another day. 

Today, I want to die of an overdose. 

Yes, I want to swallow a whole packet of sleeping tablets and pass while wrapped in dreams. 

But, what's this? 

Angel is guarding the cabinet. 

And she won't leave. 

I request some sleeping pills.

She declines with worry etching on her face. 

Grim said not to give me any. 

Oh, how unfair life is. 

Because Angel won't let me have any tablets, my life will continue to poison people around me. 

 

Today, I feel like I want to die due to snapping my back. 

Yes, I will jump from the top of the watchpoint and land in the pointy rocks below. 

But, what's this? 

Dragon is there. 

Angel too. 

Grim as well. 

My feet are over the ledge and I feel the urge to jump. 

Your eyes are all desperate. 

You all attempt to call me down. 

And I listen. 

I never wanted an audience. 

I step away from the ledge as Grim steps forward to envelop me in a hug. 

Dragon and Angel offer comfort, but they scream uneasiness. 

Oh, how sad life is! 

Because I was spotted and talked off the ledge, I get to live another day. 

Eyes are on me now, but I stick a grin on my face. 

Sorry for my pitiful struggling. 

But, keep your eyes on my life a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to song - http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=P4kl5FZUyRU


End file.
